Candy Crush Saga Trumpet/Action
Map Trompeta Saga Map 1-1.png|A Look at Trompetas World 1 (20 lives, 25 bars, 6 diamonds, 6 Food, At level 16 and 45 food level, 400x640) Super Saga Map.png|Super Saga Version Nec Saga Map.png|Landscape Nec and Super Saga Version Trompeta Saga Map Bar.png|Will be used by Version 5 (Smaller on levels) - 2x scale Trompeta Saga Map Bar2.png|Without add button (Smaller on levels) - 2x scale Trompeta Saga Map Bar3.png|Without meter (Smaller on levels) - 3x scale Trompeta Saga Map Bar Super L.png|Must be used on Super Saga landscape (This is 3x scale, not 2x since 2x is at 66) Trompeta Saga Map Bar Messages.png| Clickable in the goal bar Everything goes center left/right at 768x1091 and not up/down Trompeta Saga Gold.png|Get More Gold Screen Trompeta Saga Gold (Action).png|Get More Gold Screen (Action) Trompeta Saga Lives.png|Lives Screen Trompeta Saga Gem.png|Get More Diamond Screen Trompeta Saga Food.png|Get More Food Screen Free Ways to earn Gold Bars # By getting stars #* Gives 20 before 1.1 #* Gives 25 after 1.1 # By replaying levels #* Gives 1 before 1.1.1 #* Gives up to 4 after 1.1.1 #* Gives up to 30 after 2.0 # By passing some events in some fanons #* Given value varies from event #* Available from version 1.2 and up # Sync for first time in a device #* Gives 10 bars and also 1 lollipop #* Available from version 1.2 and up # By completing quests #* Given value varies from quest #* Available from version 2.1 and up #* Availability varies from game to game # By Inviting a friend #* Gives 3 bars #* Available from version 3.3.3 and up #* Only available to Web Versions # By completing a Training-classified level #* Gives 5 gold bars plus 5 more for the other orange boosters you get in addition to stars (25 bars) #* Available from version 4.1.2 and up #* Only available if passed for first time in your account A.K.A. no score recorded before # By trading booster values #* Gives from 1 to 45 bars depending on the value of the game object #* Value was fixed 10 before version 5 #* Value was from 1 to 15 before version 6.01 #* Available from version 4.5 and up #* Only available to App Versions #* Unavailable to Facebook Accounts # By Feeding the Tree of Wildsom to 50ft #* Gives 30 gold bars once you go it to 50 #* Additional 50ft give 15 gold bars or 10 before version 7 #* Available from version 4.5 and up #* Only available to Candy Crush Saga Trumpet as of it is the only ones to have it but still earnable from other fanons if it has this one. # By defeating the Boss #* Gives 100 gold bars #* Available from version 6.3 and up #** This feature was borrowed from Κορα Κορε/Candy Crush Super FHB Orange and before its addition, it only gave gold bars from stars and level reply #* Only available if passed for first time in your account A.K.A. no score recorded before #** This was not true for version 6.3 and 6.3.1 due to glitch # By asking friends #* Currently gives only 4 bars but it may be adjusted in a future build. #** You can ask for it from the 1st page of Componetlicious SCRASH Shop #* Available from version 7.01 and up Main Menu (Also used by others that run scrash) Trompeta Saga.png Trompeta Saga Main Menu Bg.png|Bg for main menu Trompeta Saga Main Menu Live P.png|Portait Live main menu (768x1024) Trompeta Saga Main Menu Live L.png|Pirtait Live main menu (768x480) Trompeta Saga Main Menu Live P New.png|Portait Live main menu (600x768) - Super Saga Taken Trompeta Saga Main Menu Live L New.png|Pirtait Live main menu (768x600) - Super Saga Taken Trompeta Saga Main Menu Live L New 1.5x.png|Pirtait Live main menu (768x600) - Super Saga Taken Trompeta Saga Main Menu Buttons.png Trompeta Saga Main Menu Buttons L.png Trompeta Saga Main Menu Fandom Connect.png Trompeta Saga Main Menu Fandom Avatar Edit.png|Let's you to edit avatar or get one via camera (Unavailable to fandom.com site.) Trompeta Saga Main Menu Social Connect.png Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options.png|From Branded UI version until 4.3.1 Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options New.png|4.4, a buggy version made it bigger, new setting and ability to edit color temperature Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options New PC.png|Updated for PC Version Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options New PC FCU.png|Updated for PC Version into FCU Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Color.png Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Color Newer.png|Update for 5.4 and FCU Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Color Test.png|Test Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Backlight.png Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Backlight (New).png Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Backlight (New) Test1.png|Enchanted Backlight Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Backlight (New) Test2.png|Negative Backlight Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Backlight (New) Test3.png|Both Backlights Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Backlight (New) Test2 V2.png|Negative Backlight (V2) Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Backlight (New) Test3 V2.png|Both Backlights (V2) Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Backlight Test.png|Windowed Mode Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Display.png Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Display2.png|Updated for Fall Creators Update Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Display2 Revised.png|The buttons are now reverted Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Display Test.png Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Display-2.png|In Safe Mode Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Display-2 Test.png Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Sharpness.png|Non-ui based Trompeta Saga Main Menu Options Sharpness FCU.png|Updated for the FCU Trompeta Saga Main Menu Default (Portrait).png|Default Settings Level Select All UIS will center at up/down at width of 999x768 and 768x1001 and left/right at 1001x768 and 768x999 Trompeta Saga Level Select.png|Without toplist Trompeta Saga Level Select P.png|Portrait Trompeta Saga Level Select L.png|Pirtrait Trompeta Saga Level Select New.png|As of Scrash 4.0.1 (Notice the font family and style for Play level button) Trompeta Saga Level Select New (Action).png Trompeta Saga Level Select New (Action2).png Trompeta Saga Level Select SMM (Action).png Level Win Sequence Trompeta Saga Level Win.png Trompeta Saga Level Win2.png|As of 5.1.1 Trompeta Saga Level Action.png|From level 1K on Candy Crush Nec Saga Trompeta Saga Level Action V2.png|Old version with unvivid Snivy and no best ever values with CCS stars. Minigame Big Time in Candy Crush Super Saga Messaging Trompeta Saga Your Messages.png|New - Adds the central button and invite friends button Trompeta Saga Your Messages 1.1.png|Prior to V2 Trompeta Saga Your Messages Old.png|Prior to V4 (Notice the missing central button) - Added Accept All Messages button and Send lives Button Trompeta Saga Your Messages test.png|From Save Misty (Discontinued feature) Trompeta Saga Your Messages test Old.png Trompeta Saga Your Messages test 1.1.png|Trompeta Saga Candy Shop Trompeta Saga Shop Empty.png|Empty Candy Shop Trompeta Saga Shop-1.png|Candy Shop Page 1 Trompeta Saga Shop-1 Action.png|Candy Shop Page 1 Trompeta Saga Shop-1 Bar Action.png|Candy Shop Page 1 (Nerf Or Buff with Added Bar feature) Trompeta Saga Shop-2.png|Candy Shop Page 2 Trompeta Saga Shop-2 Action.png|Candy Shop Page 2 Striped Lollipop Hammer Trompeta Saga Hammer Base.png Trompeta Saga Hammer Base (CCS).png|Used in Candy Crush Super Saga Trompeta Saga Hammer Base (Glossy).png|Used in Candy Crush Ball Saga Trompeta Saga Hammer Base (Tizen).png|Used in Candy Crush Trumpet Trompeta Saga Hammer Base (OLED).png|Used in Candy Clock Saga Menu Popup Trompeta Saga PopUp Original.png|1.0 through 1.2.1 Trompeta Saga PopUp New.png|1.2.2 through 2.2.1 (Changed Display Messages to Your Messages. Added Personalization) Trompeta Saga PopUp Newer.png|2.2.2 through 3.0.1 (Added Game Options. Changed Screen Settings to Resolution) Trompeta Saga PopUp Newer (PX).png|3.0.2 through 3.3.3 (Only difference is the window style and new icons) Trompeta Saga PopUp Newer (2).png|4.0 though 4.3 (Added Componetlicious SCRASH Shop) Trompeta Saga PopUp Newer (3).png|4.3.1 though 5.0.1 (Added Color and Backlight settings) Trompeta Saga PopUp Newer (4).png|5.1 though 5.3 (Added Backlight settings checkboxes, changed Resolution to Display Settings) Trompeta Saga PopUp Newer (5).png|5.3.1 though current (Major Change) Trompeta Saga PopUp Newer (5-action).png|6.1 Version of Fall Creators Update. Notice the darken UI Ticks and Crosses Trompeta Saga Tick S.png|0.5 - 0.9 scale Trompeta Saga Tick.png|1.0 - 1.25 scale Trompeta Saga Tick L.png|1.26 - 2.5 scale Trompeta Saga Tick XL.png|2.51 - 3.5 scale Trompeta Saga Tick Green.png|0.5 - 2.5 scale Trompeta Saga Tick Green XL.png|2.51 - 3.5 scale Trompeta Saga Cross S.png|0.5 - 0.9 scale Trompeta Saga Cross.png|1.0 - 1.25 scale Trompeta Saga Cross L.png|1.26 - 2.5 scale Trompeta Saga Cross XL.png|2.51 - 3.5 scale Regza Innovation Trompeta Saga Setting Button.png|REGZA Innovation button Exclusive to Candy Crush Super Saga Super Saga Collect Some candy.png Bases Trompeta Saga Base.png Trompeta Saga Base New.png Level Editor More info about codes see User:HM100/Tilemap1 for Super Saga/Level Editor and User:HM100/Tilemap2 for Nec Saga and Western Level Editor SCRASH Level Editor Main.png SCRASH Level Editor Option 1.png|Candies SCRASH Level Editor Option 2.png|Data SCRASH Level Editor Option 3.png|Configs (For non-adapted canons, do it via configs) SCRASH Level Editor Option 4.png|Goals SCRASH Level Editor Option 4-1.png|Objectives SCRASH Level Editor Option 4-2.png|Edit Anti order Modernization of Title Bars SCRASH Modernization.png SCRASH Modernization Max.png SCRASH Modernization Max Graphic.png SCRASH Modernization.gif High PPI World SCRASH Problems on scaling with larger dpis.png|120 PPI (FHD) - Entire Desktop SCRASH High PPI 144.png|144 PPI (2048επι1536) - Entire Desktop SCRASH High PPI 168.png|168 PPI - Window SCRASH High PPI 192.png|192 PPI - Window - Last supported Scaling through HiPPI World Posters SCRASH poster V1.png SCRASH poster V2.png SCRASH poster V3.png SCRASH poster V4.png SCRASH poster V5.png SCRASH poster V6.png SCRASH poster V7.png SCRASH poster V8.png